jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Ludlow
"Now you're John Hammond." : —Ian Malcolm(src) Peter Ludlow was the nephew of John Hammond, CEO of InGen, and the main antagonist of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Following Hammond's removal from office, the newly elected CEO planned to solve InGen's imminent bankruptcy by transporting dinosaurs from Isla Sorna to a small venue in San Diego. He met his end when he was fed to a baby Tyrannosaurus as its first live prey. Story of his life Peter Ludlow appears to be in his 40s during the events of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. He has been an important member of InGen for a long time. It is suggested that Ludlow was married, as he was shown wearing a wedding band ring on his left finger. He also had kids as mentioned to him by Malcolm during the film. After the events of Jurassic Park InGen had been at the edge of bankruptcy. John Hammond had blocked any attempts to create a new Jurassic Park. Peter proposed to the board of directors to solve InGen's financial crisis by transporting some dinosaurs to a small Jurassic Park in San Diego. He seemed to think very highly of San Diego and referred to San Diego Zoo, SeaWorld, and the football team, the San Diego Chargers, during the course of the film. Because of this proposal, he was named the new CEO of InGen. Ludlow employed the famous hunters Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu to lead the expedition. Ludlow's original plan to transport a number of the (herbivorous) dinosaur species failed, after the Gatherers sabotaged the cages. In the havoc that followed, all of Ludlow's equipment was destroyed. Ludlow found the Gatherers after their equipment was destroyed by a Tyrannosaurus rex attack. Therefore, the only option Ludlow can think of to call for help is to walk to the Worker Village and use the phones there. Ludlow was moderately disliked by Ian Malcolm and Roland Tembo, along with many of the other characters in the film. It is worth mentioning that Ludlow never gets mad on any of the Gatherers for destroying all his equipment or putting all of their lives in danger. During the long walk across the island, the people are attacked by T. rexes and Velociraptors. Peter Ludlow manages to survive. Roland is able a sedate the Tyrannosaur Buck. Since he can't capture new dinosaurs, Ludlow decides that this T. Rex and its infant should be taken to Jurassic Park: San Diego. When the ship S.S. Venture carrying the dinosaur arrives in San Diego, it crashes into the dock. Ludlow and some guards investigate the boat, finding the entire crew dead. A guard opens the cargo hold, thinking there might be some crew members below (despite Malcolm's warnings), inadvertently releasing the adult Tyrannosaurus, which escapes into the neighborhood and then into the city, creating untold chaos. In an attempt to lure the adult Tyrannosaurus back on the boat, Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm returned the infant T. Rex to the cargo hold. Meanwhile, Ludlow ordered mercenaries in his employ to shoot the Tyrannosaur Buck and to keep the infant. Since he believed that as long as he had the infant Rex Jurassic Park: San Diego could be saved. The adult buck returned to the boat when Ludlow was trying to recapture the infant Tyrannosaurus. When Ludlow tried to escape, the T. Rex plucked him by his leg, broke it, and pulled him off the stairs, but rather than killing him, the Tyrannosaurus Rex placed him in front of the infant. The infant then makes its move to execute Ludlow, since the father T. Rex wants to see how his offspring can hunt his prey down (similar to how Dodgson was killed in the Lost World novel). The adult Tyrannosaur was tranquilized by Ian and Sarah just before Ludlow's mercenaries could make the kill via sniper rifle. The S.S. Venture was then sent back to Site B, with the parent and infant aboard. Presumably, John Hammond gained his control of InGen again and he is shown later, saying that humans must be absent in order to let the dinosaurs survive on Isla Sorna in harmony, and persuade people to stay far away from Isla Sorna. Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Deceased